


First Date

by Rickyclark



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: Big Brothers, Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Flowers, Honesty, Love Confessions, Nervousness, Restaurants, Shoplifting, Smile, Surprise Kissing, True Love's Kiss, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyclark/pseuds/Rickyclark
Summary: Hasil meets a outsider that soon becomes his first love that will last forever. But will someone get in his way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did use some info from the show but i did not copy the whole thing. Its an original hope you like it ;)

The Farrell gang rode into the store on their bikes ready to steal stuff that they needed. Hasil got off of his bike and walked over to Sally Ann. Hasil immediately fell in with her. 

 

“Hello there lady” Hasil said staring at Sally Ann. But Sally wasn’t looking at him. She was staring at the men stealing stuff out of their store. 

 

"Hey, don’t look at them look at me” he said bringing her attention back to him. “Now what’s your name?” She didn’t respond. “Are you shy?”. 

 

“I’ve never seen….”Seen what?”….seen ya’ll before”. She looked at them. “One of who all before?” She dodged the question. “They…they can’t just take stuff….right”. She looked at them again. 

 

“We thank you kindly for your generosity”. He handed her a bird carving while staring at her name card. She saw what he was staring at and said "Sally Ann”. “Sally Ann. Like two names rolled up in one…..That’s a beautiful thing…..How do you get your hair done like that. It’s like….”. 

 

“Are we done here” asked Big Foster Farrell. Farrell rode off back to Shay Mountain. 

 

“You got a boyfriend?” asked Hasil. Sally smiled at him. 

 

He walked into the flower Isle, grabbed one and walked back to Sally. He handed her the flowers and said “Look what I got for you”. She smiled and said with the utmost sincerity, "I love it”. She knew that he’d gotten it from the flower Isle but she thought it was sweet anyways. “Hasil come on” yelled his comrades. Hasil got on his bike and rode off. She stared at him immensely as he drove out of the store. 

 

After her shift was over Sally Ann headed out the store towards her home. 

 

He was frighteningly nervous, but in Hasil’s mind his sincerity buried the negative things his people said about the outsiders. Hasil ran up behind Sally with flowers in his hand and called out her name. She turned around and looked at him with a smile on her face that quickly turned into a blush. 

 

"I got you a bear". He handed it to her. "It’s a bear. You know, bears are strong and fierce. Just like my care for you". His eyes met hers with a smile. “It’s beautiful”. There was a moment of silence. “I also got you flowers” Hasil said with a smile. “Did you steal them this time?” Sally asked incredulously. “Yes, I don’t really know how this money thing works out”. “Well you got to put them back. I could lose my job for this”. 

 

“What, you could lose your job for this. Why?” Hasil asked. He was really confused. 

 

“Because where I come from you have to use money to buy things”. 

 

“Well, where I come from you steal things. And if they try to steal it back you have the right to fight them. If you die in the process then they can take it back. If you win then you keep the item and burn there body” Hasil said. 

 

“Wow. Our worlds are very different” Sally budded in. 

 

“No there not. We live in the same world, in different areas, with different issues and problems. Wait a minute, we have 2 worlds? I thought we had one”. “Never mind” She grabbed the flowers. 

 

“So what’s this for?” “I want to ask you out on a date”. “You do?” Sally asked. She couldn’t believe this was happening. 

 

“Yes….yes I do. Your the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life. Why wouldn’t anyone ask you out? I’m surprised I didn’t have to fight anyone for you. 'Cause I would. I would risk my life and fight for you, if I had to. I mean I’ve thought about you ever since we road into your store.” Sally laughed. “Now why wouldn’t I take the advantage by asking you out now?” All of this made Sally blush. 

 

While he exuded honesty and sincerity, she barely knew the man. She couldn’t believe that a man she just met wants to ask her out the next day. She thought people from hill were nothing but dirty and uncivilized hillbillies. But know she knows she was wrong to ever put a name on people whom she never met before. But this one, standing right in front of her was special. She could see it in his eyes. All those other guys that she dated in the past never did anything like this to her before. She had to take advantage of this one before she would end up single for the rest of her life. 

 

“Yes”. “Yes, What?” Hasil asked. “I will go out with you” Sally said with happiness in her voice. 

 

Hasil grabbed Sally by the waist, picked her up and spun her around. “Your too excited about this". She smiled. "Put me down”. He did. 

 

The smile that he gave her afterwards was to die for. From her perspective he looked like a very hot hillbilly, with a beard, long hair and a beautiful smile. 

 

“So what now?” Hasil asked. “What do you mean?” “I don’t know how this dating thing works either. Where I come from whatever girl you meet becomes your wife on the second day”. “Well I’m definitely not ready to be married just yet” Sally said. 

 

“Ha, you said yet”. Hasil said joyfully. 

 

“But I didn’t mean it like that…. I just”. 

 

Hasil started to run off towards Shay Mountain and screamed “SALLY ANN LOVES ME”. 

 

It was true. She did love him even thought they just met. She doesn’t know why but for some reason if felt like destiny to have her stored robbed and then to meet a handsome fella like Hasil. Love at first site. 

 

Hasil and Sally Ann go on their first date. As soon as they walked in he immediately got stares coming from every angle of the restaurant. They both sat down at the table and waited for the waiter. She could see how nervous and scared he was. She knew that this was going to be new to him she just hoped that she was doing the right thing by being with him, here, in public. 

 

“Are you ok?” She asked looking at a scared Hasil. Hasil can’t keep his eyes off of the people that are staring at him, like he doesn’t belong here. His heart started to pound with nervousness. The waiter came up to ask what she wanted to order. As Hasil was about to order his food the waiter left. “Excuse me”. Sally called out towards the waiter. The waiter turned around. “You didn’t ask what hasil wanted” she said sweetly. “He doesn’t belong here. I don’t serve his kind”. Sally was about to say something but Hasil put his hand on hers and told her "Its ok". The waiter walked away. 

 

They both sat there quietly without another word. Hasil was about to say something when in the corner of his eyes he saw a couple and a child stare at them harshly. 

 

The child walked up to him and handed him her plate with a smile. Hasil smiled back at her and was about to grab it when her father came up and swiped the plate away. “Don’t you dare touch my child”. Hasil stood up with anger in his eyes as he clenched his fists. Sally Ann knew what was about to happen. She had to think of something before he would get them both kicked out. 

 

“Your daughter was just being nice. She saw the waiter not take my order and she wanted to help me out. Now why can’t you see that?” 

 

The man’s wife stood next to him and said “Honey let’s go. The man didn’t do anything. He just wanted food”. “Now you stay outta it. This is a man’s problem”. 

 

The man turned towards Hasil and spoke up “Your a man right?” “Yes”. “Then listen here clearly, stay away from my daughter ya here”. The man poured the plate onto Hasil’s head. Hasil started to get angry. “What are you gonna do, huh". The man said. Everyone in the restaurant stood up. "ANSWER ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU BOY”. Hasil was about to do something but he remembered that Sally Ann was still here, right behind him. He couldn’t, not with her here. Hasil turned around towards Sally and said with hurt in his voice “Let’s go”. 

 

“Wait let me do something” she said. Sally tapped on the man’s shoulder, he turned around and she punched him in the face. She grabbed Hasil by the hand and ran out of the restaurant. 

 

The boss walked out and yelled "IF YOU EVER COME BACK WITH THAT HILLBILLY AGAIN I’LL CALL THE COPS AND HAVE THEM ARREST BOTH OF YA”. Once they got around the corner they both ended up laughing in each others arms. 

 

“Wow Sally Ann, I didn’t know you could do that”. “Well if someone I cared about was in trouble then I will stand up for them”. “You care about me?” She stared at him for a few seconds and placed a sweet kiss on his lips and said “Follow me”. She started running in the direction towards the houses. He whispered to himself “She kissed me”. 

 

He willingly followed her with a smile on his face that would never go away. 

 

After the date Sally Ann brought Hasil to her house, that she lives in, with her brother. She placed her things down on a table. “Why are people so rude to me?” He asks sincerely. 

 

“They haven’t seen a fella like you here. And to see you there with me made people feel sick to their stomachs. Down here things and people are different. There will be some people that will accept you and others that will pick on you because you don’t look like and act like them. You just have to push them to the side and forget about them. Don’t let them bother you. The best thing you can do in this situation is to be yourself. If you can be yourself then they gotta accept who you are and why you are what you are”. 

 

“Do you accept who I am?” It seems like a big question but coming from Hasil it feels so important. 

 

“I do accept who you are. My momma always told me no matter what anybody looks like you can’t judge them until you come to know them. You can’t put a title on a book if you don’t know its story”. There was a moment of silence. Sally Ann turned around and was frightened when she saw Hasil right behind her smiling. 

 

“Why are you smiling…..Were not going to fuck if that's what your wondering. I don’t fuck on the first date”. After the moment of silence was over he spoke up. “It's not called fucking. It's called making love”. She smiled and pounced on him living sweet and chaste kisses. They both take each others clothes off. He picks her up by her thighs. She wraps her legs and arms around his body as he lowers both of them on the bed…..

 

For the first time in his life he's actually glad he went and met an outsider. Someone that he’s truly in love with and will always protect. He will never leave her side and he knows she will never leave his. “I love you Hasil”. ”I love you too Sally Ann” he said as he was cradling her face with his hands. The sincerity in his voice brought tears to her eyes. 

 

But her tears dried up quickly when she saw her brother standing in the middle of the doorway. 

 

Sally’s brother charges at Hasil ready to attack. He grabs Hasil and tosses him over the table onto the ground. Sally yells for him to stop but it doesn’t seem like its working. Her brother then walks over to Hasil and started pouching him. She ran up behind him to pull him off of Hasil. Which gives Hasil time to pick up a glass bottle, crash it against her brother’s head, sending him to the floor. Hasil waits until he gets up to run at him, climbing onto his shoulders to hit him on the top of his head. Jumping on his shoulders causes them both to fall on the ground. Hasil kicks him in the face. Sally pleads for Hasil to stop but he doesn’t. Hasil grabs his head and bangs it against the chair. He throws him on the ground, goes on top of him and punches him continuously. He then pulls out a knife and breathes heavily. He takes the knife and positions it against her brothers neck and said “If you touch her again….he breathes heavily….then your the one that’s gonna be dead”. 

 

He ran out into the street, naked, calling out for Sally Ann. There were people in the street staring at him with a disgusted expression. 

 

One lady said “Look at him, this is just sad. He’s too homeless to even own clothes” she laughed with her friends as they walked passed him. One lady pulled out her phone to call the cops. "The cops are on their way”. A man called out to Hasil. Hasil grabbed his things and ran. The man stopped him before he would let Hasil go and said “She ran out down that street". 

 

Hasil thanked him and ran down in that direction.


End file.
